harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: AppleSpark Chronicles
Harmony Unleashed: AppleSpark Chronicles ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アップルスパーククロニクル,' Hāmonīanrīshudo: Appurusupākukuronikuru) is an AU Japanese anime television series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios and produced by Production I.G, Ultra Super Pictures and Bandai Visual for TV Tokyo and AT-X. It is directed by Kazuya Tsurumaki, with composition by Yasuko Kobayashi based on an original story by Aaron Montalvo and animated by Production I.G in co-operation with Gainax and Trigger. The series aired between December 21st, 2013 and March 15, 2015 on TV Tokyo and a week later on AT-X. Like HPCS and the main series, It's a crossover of the MLP Chronicles franchise and some of his favorites with MLP as well as an alternate story with elements based on The AppleSpark Six and Equestria Girls. This is the first anime series that Sunrise and Aniplex are not involved in this project and also the first Production I.G anime series not only in the Harmony Unleashed anime incarnations, but to have Trigger and Gainax co-operating due to some of the animators and artist that worked for Gainax and Trigger. About the Show The series is an AU to the HPCS series and the AppleSpark Six as is in non-canon to any, making the first Harmony Unleashed series to be non-canon, as well as a crossover series. The character designs will be by Atsushi Nishigori for the humans, Yoh Yoshinari for the Ponies and creatures, and Shinji Aramaki for the CGI element design, collaborated in character designing with Sushio (Kill la Kill) and Ikuo Kuwana (Medaka Box) and the animation production is Production I.G. with CGI animation elements by Sanzigen CGI-Animation Studios. Due to some of Gainax and Trigger's staff working on the series, Trigger and Gainax will team up to co-operate with Production I.G for production and animation despite some of the Trigger members will never go back to Gainax as Montalvo stated. Plot In an alternate universe, Twilight Sparkle, after a conflict of relationship towards Applejack and Flash Sentry with Sunset Shimmer and gathered with Fluttershy, Cadance, Shining Armor, Big Macintosh, Cheerilee and Braeburn, with the help of Avalon, they are running a mafia-like union of family after Alphonse Thornton and his anti-pony gangster squad almost destroys all of Equestria and almost killed 3 of her friends, Celestia and Spike. The gang is known as the "Famiglia Mela Scintilla" (an italian mafia meaning of the AppleSpark Family), and also the chronicle girls would team up with them to bring Alphonse to either Justice or death, while dealing with lovelives and friendships whatsoever. Characters Episodes There will be a total of 13 episodes airing in December 21, 2013 on TV Tokyo. Viz Media licensed the anime for an english dub with co-production by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios and airing on Neon Alley and NaruIchi97 Anitoku in 2014. List of Episodes # A Forged Family (Airdate: December 21, 2013) # Doubts for a Boy (Airdate: December 28, 2013) # War on Appleloosa (Airdate: January 4, 2014) # Things Aren't Working Well Together (Airdate: January 11, 2014) # Someone to Move On With (Airdate: January 18, 2014) # An Extended Family (Airdate: January 25, 2014) # Haunted Pasts (Airdate: February 1, 2014) # This Isn't What It Looks Like (Airdate: February 8, 2014) # Faithful Harmony (Airdate: February 15, 2014) # Darker Desperate Measures (Airdate: February 22, 2014) # We Shouldn't Surrender (Airdate: March 1, 2014) # Last Stand (Airdate: March 8, 2014) # Departure (Airdate: March 15, 2014) Airings *United States - Neon Alley, NaruIchi97 Anitoku *Japan - TV Tokyo, AT-X *Canada - NI97 Jetstream Animaction, Neon Alley *Latin America - MTV, NaruIchi97MAX *Europe - TNT, 2x2 Russia *Australia - ABC3 *Asia - Animax Ratings * Japan - PG-12 * United States - TV-MA * Canada - 14+ * United Kingdom - 15 * Australia - M * Latin America - B Film The currently untitled Harmony Unleashed: AppleSpark Chronicles film is a Japanese animated film directed by Kazuya Tsurumaki and written by Shotaro Suga and Yasuko Kobayashi, with character designs provided by Atsushi Nishigori, Yoh Yoshinari and produced by Production I.G with co-operation with Gainax and Trigger. The movie is set to release in Fall 2014 in Japanese theatres and later to a worldwide release by Viz Pictures and Viz Media in co-operation with Hollowfox Entertainment. Production I.G announced that they are planning for an AppleSpark Chronicles feature film with Kazuya Tsurumaki as chief director and Yasuko Kobayashi as writer for the screenplay. The staff also included Shotaro Suga as assistant for the script and screenplay. The staff said that the film will cover the final events of the series and it will be considered a stand-alone film, marking it the first stand-alone film based on an anime television series that made for only one film instead of making it a film series. Music *Composed by: Audio Highs, Hiroyuki Sawano *Music Work: Harmony Unleashed Music Joint, Lantis Themes File:Koi Suru Tenshi Angelique - Doukoku no Ame by GRANRODEO|Opening Theme - Doukoku no Ame by GRANRODEO (From Lovely Angel Angelique: Tomorrow's Radiance) File:Doa - Glass no Highway PV|Ending Theme - Glass no Highway by DoA (From Golgo 13) Production Category:Anime Series Category:Animated Category:TV Series Category:Harmony Unleashed